


Kiss You Like That

by Frost_Mage27



Series: Prompts and Gifts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Mage27/pseuds/Frost_Mage27
Summary: During the celebration at Vigil's Keep Jayla and Nathaniel shared a kiss which led to some confessions.





	Kiss You Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDemon/gifts).



> This is my first fic published in here O: for my dear friend ShiroDemon with her Jayla Cousland and Nathaniel Howe <3
> 
> From the Tumblr prompt: Right… Well… I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that…

Jayla smirked and crossed her arms looking at nothing; even when it was a cold night she decided to stay atop the battlements of Vigil’s Keep. That day had been…strange. She considered blaming it on the wine but, if she was to going to be honest with herself, ever since they were younger they had been close, close enough that it made Arl Howe not too happy with the situation that he decided to encourage Thomas to court her to no avail.

Jayla bit her lower lip and shivered, not really sure if it was because she was cold or because she still remembered the kiss. The events after the Landsmeet still haunted her; she had been angry at Alistair for breaking up with her like he did, in front of all their friends, and then at him and Nith for not allowing her to do the Ultimate Sacrifice. Then, reconnecting with Nathaniel wasn’t as smooth as anyone may have thought; Nathaniel was initially going to confront her because of what happened to his family then, she recruited him into the Grey Wardens. She thought he may hate her because she was the one who killed his father but, thanks to Delilah, Nathaniel found out the truth; Howe not only killed her father but massacred her family. _Arl Howe was just jealous of my family, did power meant so much for him?_ She thought as she smirked still remembering how, when she confronted Howe as to how could he killed her father if they were friends, he confessed on how angry he was that Bryce Cousland was liked, much more than he was even by Orlesians. Jayla exhaled and then heard some steps at her direction, he stopped right beside her.

“Right…well…I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that…”

Jayla felt like blushing and chewed her lip, “tell me about it…”

“I’d like to blame it on the wine.”

Jayla snorted, “I think I like that idea.”

Nathaniel smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, “you are aware that everyone is going to be talking about it, right? Especially Anders.”

Jayla smirked as well, of course everyone was aware of what happened, they hadn’t been exactly subtle, “well I suppose we will have to deal with the teasing. Unless you have a problem with it?” she asked as she looked concerned at him, the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble.

But Nathaniel smiled and turned to look at her, “I’m surprised to find out I don’t have any trouble with it.”

Jayla’s brows rose in surprise, “you…don’t?”

Nathaniel shrugged uncrossing his arms and turned around to face her completely, “we’ve been friends for more time than we’ve been enemies. I never thought Father would go through such lengths and harm your family like he did. I thought he was your father’s friend…” he sighed thoughtful, Jayla could see it pained him to think about it.

“But it was all on him, not the rest of you.”

Nathaniel nodded, “I know. And, while I’m not entirely convinced that our lands went over to the Grey Wardens, I think there must be certain ‘justice’ to it. Father harmed more people aside of the Couslands.”

“I’m sorry…” Jayla lowered her head.

Nathaniel put a hand over her shoulder, “don’t be, that was not your fault. I’m still baffled of what Father did.”

Jayla hugged herself and shivered; again the images when Howe attacked them came back to her; how angry she was and, in her grief, Alistair stepped aside and allowed her the killing blow. But that was only one part of the deal. Days later she had to step aside as well and allow him to kill Loghain. Even after all that time she still felt guilty for not being able to do something for Loghain, perhaps if she could had reasoned with Alistair, maybe try to convince him…but he insisted on taking the throne and kill him if she refused to allow it.

“Jayla?” Nathaniel insisted as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

She shook her head and looked at him, “uh, yes?”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, just thinking…” she sighed.

Nathaniel hummed, “Jayla, I was just thinking about…well, you know, the kiss…”

“Eh, what about it?” she queried a bit nervous now.

“I – I think that that it would be stupid to blame it on the wine, since I did like it and I had wanted to do it for a while.”

“W-wait, what does that even mean!?” she asked surprised, her cheeks turning a shade of red.

“I don’t know. Perhaps that I like you more than I want to admit?”

“Ah, well that uh,” she stuttered finding herself at a loss of words.

“I don’t want the wrongs my father did to your family to taint our friendship and…” he smirked just turning his sight away from her briefly, “perhaps something more.”

“It never did!” and then Jayla’s cheeks turned even more red, “I – I mean I don’t think they did? I ah – ” she fiddled with her fingers nervously, “you said it yourself, I don’t blame you for what happened. If anything, you should be the one angry at me, after all I did – ”

But Nathaniel interrupted her, “it’s all right. We shouldn’t dwell in the past. I would like to, uh, I don’t know, perhaps try something more? I don’t want to be imposing, if you don’t want anything right now it is all right.”

Jayla smirked and lowered her head, only Oghren had known what happened between her and Alistair, she hated to speak about it but, one day she confessed it to Nathaniel, albeit only briefly of how she felt. Nathaniel understood, and Jayla apologized for venting at him, but he had been nothing more than an understanding friend. It had been months already since they reconnected. But he was right, they have been friends for so long, even writing to each other while he was in the Free Marches. Jayla smiled and then looked at him, “thank you for understanding. I like you too and uh…” she bit her lip nervously, “sure, it would be nice, but you know that I’m a Warden, the Warden Commander and I have a job to do.”

Nathaniel nodded, “I understand, and I will help you with your duties as a Warden, if you allow me. I am a Warden as well.”

“And you know that I may not be able to…” Jayla said sadly as she looked away from him.

He gently turned her face from her chin, “don’t worry about that right now, time will tell. Let’s just focus in the present. We still have a lot of work to do to rebuild the Wardens in Ferelden.”

Jayla smiled and nodded, “that we do. Though I have to work double shift since I’m also Arlessa of Amaranthine.”

Nathaniel smirked but chuckled, “right. I forgot you are in charge of that as well.”

“I suppose I will have to inform Weisshaupt about the Architect.”

Nathaniel smiled, “yes, but right now you should enjoy the party, you worked so hard to protect the city and the Keep you deserve a break. You can think about all of that tomorrow.”

Jayla laughed and nodded, “you’re right.”

“I also just hope I don’t get in trouble with your brother.” Said Nathaniel thoughtful.

“Right,” she hummed as she bit her right thumb thoughtful, “it will be strange for him at first but give him time. I don’t think he’ll be angry forever.”

Nathaniel chuckled, “I certainly hope so.” And proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist.

Jayla smiled happily, she always liked when Nathaniel smiled and then they kissed. Right, she would have some explanation to do to Fergus; she will find some time to write to him and see if they could visit him Highever or perhaps her brother could come over and visit her in Amaranthine. She knew her brother and was aware that this decision will surprise him but, since Nathaniel didn’t had anything to do with everything Rendon Howe did, Fergus will understand and approve of their relationship because he only wants her happiness.


End file.
